Simple is Boring
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: Their secret is out and people aren't happy about it.


**Title:** Simple is Boring

**Summary:** Their secret is out and people aren't happy about it.

**Characters: **Loki, Sigyn, Odin, Theoric

* * *

><p>"I didn't know who else to go to," she told him. "I fear for what he has done to her."<p>

"Why did you not come forward sooner?" he asked.

"I was afraid!" she exclaimed. "Surely you must understand!"

He understood all too well.

"But I could stay silent no longer. He goes to far!"

His eyes narrowed in anger. "What has he done?" he demanded.

"I...um...horrible things!"

He looked down at the terrified woman, his blood boiling at the thought of what she must have witnessed to render her unable to speak of it.

"Fear not, good woman. I shall make sure your mistress is free of that monsters grasp!"

"What will you do, mi'lord?"

"I shall gather supporters and we shall bring this matter before Lord Odin, himself. That way not even Thor would dare oppose us."

"Thank you, Lord Theoric!" She said gratefully, bowing several times. "Thank you for helping my Lady Sigyn!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Lord Odin has summon you to the throne room."

Loki suppressed a shudder at the guard's words. He didn't like being summoned to Odin's throne room. Especially when Thor was away. He spent a great deal of time making sure he wasn't caught doing anything that warranted being called to Odin's throne room. He hadn't done too well when he was younger, but he had gotten much better at it.

So as he followed the guard down the long hallways, he mentally went over some of his recent activities, trying to figure out where he had slipped up and how to explain his way out of it. "I did it for the good of Asgard" probably wouldn't do, even if it was true.

Loki tensed when he entered. Odin was seated on his throne, a grim look on his face. There several uniformed men in the room, including some of the Crimson Hawks. Amongst them was Theoric, Lady Sigyn's former betrothed. The man he had killed.

All of the men turned to glare at him. Loki ignored them all and walked up to Odin's throne and dropped to one knee.

"I have come as summoned, Lord Odin," he said respectfully. He remained kneeling.

"A disturbing tale has reached my ears, Loki," Odin said. "Regarding the Lady Sigyn."

The only people he had told about his relationship with Lady Sigyn was Thor and Sif. He wouldn't have been surprised if Odin had learned of it from Heimdall. But the fact that he brought her up in front of all these people disturbed and frightened him.

Had something happened to her? He hadn't talked to her today. He knew he should have remained silent and let Odin proceed at his own pace, but if it regarded Sigyn he had to know.

"Did something happened to Lady Sigyn?" he asked.

At this Theoric charged at him. Loki jumped to his feet and backed away. "HOW DARE-!" he began.

"Theoric!"

Theoric froze and Loki backed up out of his reach before doing the same. Theoric turned and bowed at Odin. "Forgive my outburst, my lord."

Loki looked back and forth between Odin and Theoric. When he was sure that Theoric wasn't going to charge at him, he tried again. "Where is Lady Sigyn?"

"Don't you dare say her name," Thoeric hissed, though he didn't move toward him.

Odin sighed but answered him. "She is with the Grand Vizier being evaluated."

Loki suddenly felt a surge of anger shoot through him. Odin was being infuriatingly vague. But he choked it down as he knew it wouldn't help. So he decided to try something else. "Am I being accused of something, my lord."

Odin paused a bit before answering. "You are being accused of ensorcelling Lady Sigyn and making her act against her will."

Loki thought he should feel more surprised. But, in truth, he had long suspected that this would happened if he and Sigyn ever came to light. A thought suddenly occurred to him, one he was surprised he never considered before.

"My Lord Odin," he said. "I request a private audience with you."

Odin stared at him for a long while, his eye narrow as he no doubt wondered if this was some trick on his part. But eventually he nodded.

"Very well," Odin said. "Bring Lady Sigyn and the Vizier to me when they return," he told one of the guards. "Theoric, you and your men remain here."

"But, my lord..." Theoric protested.

"Theoric," Odin didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. Theoric bowed deeply as he stepped back to join his men.

Loki followed Odin into his private conference chambers. Odin sat in his chair and motioned for Loki to speak.

"Lord Odin," Loki began. "I know my word is not worth much to you, but I swear that I never did anything to Lady Sigyn without her consent." He took a deep breath before continuing. "That said, I believe we should continue as if Theoric's accusations are true."

Though his expression changed little, Odin's eyebrow shot up indicating surprise. "And why do you wish to be punished for a crime you claim to not have committed?"

"Because I fear for Lady Sigyn's reputation and safety if it became public knowledge that she willing kept company with me," Loki replied. "I fear she would become hated."

Once again Loki found himself at the receiving end of Odin's piercing gaze. Though he had been in this position many times before, it was something he never got used to. He _had_ learned to hid his discomfort.

"Though you never told me," Odin said finally. "I knew of your relationship with Lady Sigyn."

"From Heimdall?" Loki ventured.

Odin nodded. "I allowed it as Heimdall said it did not appear that she was in any danger from you. I told him to notify me if he felt that had changed, which he has yet to do. This combined the fact that I felt no enchantments on her lead me to believe that Theoric's accusations were false. However, as there was the possibility, I called for the inquiry."

Loki nodded in understanding. For Odin to do any less would have been irresponsible and negligent toward Lady Sign. He also could help but feel relieved that Odin didn't take the accusations at face value.

"I must admit, however," Odin continued. "That your request comes as a surprise to me. That you would so selflessly sacrifice your own reputation and safety for hers."

Loki couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Lord Odin, you more than anybody must realize that I have no reputation to save. I can disappear if necessary for my safety and I'm no stranger to hatred." Loki shook his head. "Lady Sigyn still has a good life in Asgard. I would not see that threatened, especially not for me."

Odin silently regarded Loki for a long while before letting out a sharp breath. "Hm, perhaps that boy was right," he said softly. So softly that Loki wasn't sure he even heard him correctly.

"Very well," Odin continued in a normal voice. "I will agree to your request as long as Lady Sigyn also agrees."

Loki frowned. He didn't know what idea he hated worse: that Lady Sigyn wouldn't agree or that she would.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lady Sigyn was furious and she didn't care to hide it from anybody. She glared at the Grand Vizier throughout the entire evaluation and answered sharply any questions she was asked. When he finally declared her free of foreign enchantments, she couldn't help but remark sarcastically, "Oh, is that what you wanted to know? I could have told you that an hour ago. In fact, I believe I did!"

When Theoric approached her after they arrived back at the throne room, she drove him back with a venomous look. She managed _not_ to glare at Odin, but was now glaring daggers at Loki after being told of his completely idiotic plan. Loki took several steps back and looked like he shrank a bit. He just might have; he had been practicing shapeshifting as of late.

"No," she said flatly.

"But Lady Sigyn..." Loki began.

"I said, 'No'."

"I understand your anger," Odin said. "But please realize that he was only concerned for your well being."

Sigyn curtsied gracefully before Odin. "Of course, my lord. I appreciate Lord Loki's concern. However, I could not stand having somebody falsely accused for my benefit." She glanced sideways at Loki. "No matter how infuriating he can be at times." Loki had the decency to look properly repentant.

She turned her gaze back to Odin to see what looked like an upward tug on the corner of his lips, but it was gone too quickly for her to be sure.

"That is your choice, then?" Odin asked.

"Yes, my lord."

Odin nodded. "Very well." He rose from his seat. "Come."

Sigyn fell into step with Loki as they followed Odin and the Vizier back to the throne room.

"I am sorry, Lady Sigyn," Loki whispered to her, his eyes lowered.

"I do appreciate your concern," she replied. "But I have long realized and accepted the risks and consequences for being with you, so please stop these needless actions."

Loki didn't reply as they had arrived at the throne room. Theoric and his men bowed before Odin as he passed. Loki moved to stand across the aisle from them and Sigyn followed suit, drawing surprised looks from the men.

"Theoric," Odin began, his face stern. "Upon examination of the evidence, I have determined that the accusations you have brought up again Prince Loki are false. What say you to this?

Theoric looked up in shock at Odin's words. "Lord Odin, how is that possible?"

"The Grand Vizier has found her free of enchantments and Lady Sigyn herself has attested that she is with my son of her own violation."

Referring to Loki as such was no accident, Sigyn realized. Odin was letting Theoric know full well the gravity of the situation. Theoric had falsely accused the House of Odin before many witnesses.

Theoric turned to her, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Sigyn replied.

Theoric suddenly became angry. "And what, exactly, is the nature of your relationship?"

Sigyn's first thought was to give the standard "My friend" response that Loki always gave when he introduced her to somebody. A second thought was to tell him that was none of his business. But she suddenly felt a strong mischievous impulse and decided to have a little bit of fun. She hooked her arm in Loki's and pressed closed to him.

"He's my lover."

Loki jerked back in surprised though Sigyn managed to keep a hold in his arm. "That's not true. We're just friends," he quickly said to Odin.

She pulled him close again. "That's because you're too shy," she said slyly.

Loki's face at this point was beet red while Theoric and his men were doing some rather amusing impressions of fish. The guards and the Grand Vizier were as controlled as ever and Odin...

Odin looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"Lady Sigyn," Theoric finally managed to choke out. "Surely you jest!"

"Perhaps," she said, releasing Loki and walking over to stand before Theoric. "But you lost any right to that sort of information when you abandoned me to save your own skin! What right do you have to interfere with my life?"

"I...I..." Theoric stammered out.

But Sigyn didn't want to hear it. She turned her back on him and walked back to Loki. His face was returning to its normal shade and he was smiling lightly at her. "You could have warned me," he said.

"And missed your reaction? That was half the fun!"

"Theoric," Odin spoke. "Now that you know the truth of the matter, I ask what caused you to bring these false accusations before me?"

Theoric bowed deeply before Odin. "Forgive me, Lord Odin. One of the Lady Sigyn's maids approached me with these concerns for her lady."

"Name her," Sigyn demanded.

"Myrgjöl," Theoric replied.

"I should have known," Sigyn muttered. "She never liked you."

"And you did not deem it necessary to find evidence of these claims before publicly accusing a prince of Asgard?" Odin continued.

"I...no, Lord Odin," Theoric replied, his head still bowed.

At that point, Loki stepped forward. "My lord, if I may speak in behalf of these men."

Everybody turned to him in surprise. Even the Vizier raised an eyebrow.

Odin nodded. "Speak."

"I ask you to show leniency. They were acting only out of concern for Lady Sigyn and, to be fair, I have a history of such things."

"I will consider your words," Odin replied. "Until I determine your punishment, Theoric, you are relieved of duty. The rest of you are on probation until I deem otherwise. Dismissed!"

The men bowed as one before turning on their heels and exiting the room. The Grand Vizier then excused himself leaving only Loki and Sigyn.

"Lady Sigyn," Odin said.

"Yes, Lord Odin," Sigyn replied, stepping forward.

"I do not know the exact nature of your relationship with Loki and by the looks of things, that is something you are still working out. However, anyone who can silence him so effectively is a good match. You have my blessing, whatever you two decide."

"Thank you, my lord."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Things are going to be a lot more complicated for you now," Loki said as they left the throne room after Odin dismissed them.

"Simple is boring," Sigyn replied. "Something you said, I believe."

"I've said a lot of stupid things."

Sigyn laughed and hooked an arm in his. "Come."

"Where are we going?"

"I figured we could take a nice stroll to my place for a late lunch."

"But that means..."

"Yes," Sigyn interrupted. "If all of Asgard is going to find out about us, I'd rather they do so on our terms."

"And after that?"

Sigyn smiled. "Then things will get really interesting."


End file.
